Underneath Your Clothes
by shadow16
Summary: A 1x2 songfic, Duo's perspective.


Title: UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES  
Author: shadow  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: Sap, POV, my first ever limey/citrusy type scene, yaoi, Songfic  
Archive: Will be at http://www.envy.nu/gundamgal/ , if anyone else wants it just ask and I'll probably say yes!  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing!!! Not mine.....Damn!  
Notes: Okay here's the deal! It's a songfic, it's the first thing I've written for quite a while, it's the first sap fic I've EVER written (I'm usually the angsty type. My friend literally fell down the stairs when I told her I had written sap) and it's the first limey type scene I've ever done. Wow, two firsts in one fic, now that's progress! IF, after hearing all of that, you still have the courage to continue reading...then by all means good luck and enjoy! But for cripes sake please respond because otherwise I interpret it as meaning that my writing is horrible! Basically, lots of responses and maybe I'll write something else for you all someday, no responses and I get the clue that no one is interested and I won't post anything else. I just wanna know whether it sucks or not.  
  
~song lyrics~  
  
~You're a song  
Written by the hands of god~  
  
Heero.  
Perfect. He is to me anyway. People say love blinds one to the truths of reality, well, it's probably true. To me, Heero is perfect. He's beautiful, graceful, kind-hearted, truly sweet once you get past the cold exterior. Do you think God writes poetry of songs? Maybe that's what we all are, a physical manifestation of God's music. Maybe we all just represent a different one of his songs. If so, Heero represents perfection.  
  
~Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd~  
  
I'm not stupid, despite the beliefs of many, I know that Heero doesn't exactly fit the definition of perfect. Sure, he has faults. Which you would assume would ruin the image of perfection, but they don't. Sure, he has killed people in the past and done some other fairly serious shit but, even faulted as he is, I still see him as perfect. Is that possible? To be faulted and perfect at the same time? I'm not sure, but with Heero it might be. Maybe it's not that he himself is perfect, but that he is perfect for me. That's it. It has to be. For me Heero is the perfect match.  
  
~But you own the place   
Where all my thoughts go hiding~  
  
  
I'm alway thinking about him. Even here, now, at one of Relena's parties, I'm still thinking about him. While I talk, socialize, catch up with friends, through it all I think of him. He may not always be the most focussed on thought, because then I'd never be able to get anything done, but I'm always aware of him being there, on my mind. I'm good at multi-tasking my thought, so even while I stand here talking to Hilde and Dorothy, catching up and sipping on my drink, I'm thinking of him.  
  
~Right under your clothes  
Is where I find them~  
  
I know that if I look across the room to the dance floor I'll see him dancing with Relena. She came by a little while back and asked to borrow him for a couple dances. Hmm, I think she had the right idea. Dancing does sound nice right about now. The next song is mine.  
As another slow song starts to play I excuse myself from the group I had previously been chatting with and go ask Relena if she minds my cutting in. She smiles at me and tells me that she doesn't mind. She was actually pretty cool when she originally found out about Heero and I being together. She told us that she had kind of figured for awhile that we eventually would be. We're all really tight nowadays.   
I look up into Heero's beautiful, intense, blue eyes before resting my head on his chest. Yeah, he's taller than I am. He sprouted up shortly after the wars, and I mean really sprouted. None of us figured he would get as tall as he is, but he did. I grew some too, don't get me wrong, but I'm fairly certain that my growth was stunted by malnourishment as a child. I don't mind that much though. It's nice to be able to lean against his chest when we dance or when he hugs me from behind and rest his chin on top of my head. It's nice, comforting.  
  
~Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I know  
There's my territory~  
  
I close my eyes. I can picture him. I can see him right down to every last detail of his body. I can see him underneath the clothes that cover the solid chest I currently lean on. I know each detail, each little scar. They paint a picture for me, tell me the story of his life. It's a story of great importance to me and it's written on the most beautiful stationary possible.  
I love to picture him like this. He's beautiful, no matter what he's wearing, but I think that without clothes is when he is the most beautiful. Without the clothes, underneath them, is when I get to see the whole picture. Even the parts that are for my eyes only and no one else's. He's the one I love, the one that loves me, the one that I would choose as my always and forever.  
  
~And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good boy honey~  
  
I truly do love dancing with him. I just feels so warn and safe and perfect, like him. I nearly object as the song ends, I don't want it to. He steps back a step to look me in the face and asks if I wanna go and sit down and socialize for awhile. I know everyone will be leaving before long so I agree. He takes my hand and starts to move from the dance floor but my feet don't move with him, he gets pulled back to me. I grin up at him. "You know there's a kiss fee to leave the dance floor though, right?"  
The slightly confused look from being pulled back is replaced by a slight smile. "Oh really?" He asks moving closer. "Relena didn't have to pay one when she left."  
"Yeah well, this fee's exclusive to you and payable only to me."  
By this point he's giving me one of his rare full smiles and we're basically nose to nose. As I finish speaking he closes the distance and kisses me. Gods I love it when he kisses me.  
  
~Because of you  
I forget the smart ways to lie~  
  
If there's on thing that I'll never let anyone argue about with me it's whether or not Heero's a good kisser. He's a damn good kisser. Good enough to leave me speechless, and that's truly an accomplishment, as I'm sure anyone who really knows me would tell you.  
"Like that?" He asks as our lips part. He's got a bit of a smug grin on his face, but I don't really blame him. I probably have some really dumb, satisfied look on my face right now.  
"Yeah," I respond softly, unable to come up with any sort of witty remark. I told you he was a good kisser. One kiss and he turns my brain to mush and I get this dopey, happy smile on my face.  
  
~Because of you   
I'm running out of reasons to cry~  
  
He starts pulling me away from the dance floor. I don't object. We spend the rest of the night together, always in some form of contact. We talk, we laugh, we joke with our friends, we reminisce about the wars. It used to bug me for awhile to talk about them. They were just too recent a memory to be comfortable. It doesn't bother me as much it used to anymore. There's probably a number of reasons why, but I know that one of them is that I have Heero now and as long as he's with me nothing can ever be that bad again. I know that sounds kind of dependent but Heero and I helped each other work through a lot of emotional baggage after the war, so even if it's dependent sounding, it's true. He's my rock, my pillar of strength that I can hold onto if I start to feel swept away by everything, and I'm his in return.  
  
~When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other~  
  
It gets later as time flies by. We gather up our jackets, say our goodbyes to those of our friends that haven't left yet and we leave, headed to our shared home. Our friends have returned to their own homes, the party is over, for us anyway, but Heero's still here with me. I can see him in the driver's seat beside mine, I swear I can nearly feel his presence. It feels right.  
We arrive at our apartment shortly, we really don't live all that far from Relena's estate, and almost as soon as the sound of the lock clicking shut registers to my ears I can feel Heero's lips on the back of my neck. His arms surround my body and I turn in his embrace. His dark blue eyes tear into my soul through my own eyes. The light coming through the windows from the street below is the only thing to see by. It hits the angles of his face, sharpening them, making his eyes look even more intense. My breath catches in my chest, he's captivating.  
  
~Underneath your clothes  
There's and endless story  
There's the man I know  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good boy honey~  
  
My hands slide under his shirt as he kisses me, running over the planes of his abs, moving up to his chest. The shirt rises along with my hands. Our lips break long enough for his shirt to slide over his head, but meet again immediately after. He starts backing me towards our bedroom as he finishes with the buttons on my shirt and frees me of it. My hands fumble with the clasp of his pants, getting it open just before falling backwards onto our bed, Heero on top of me, lips still attached. He slides downward, taking both my pants and my boxers with him, removing them from my person. He quickly slides his own off as well, before standing up. He stands there, his eyes wandering over my body, my breathing faster than normal, both our erections evident. "Beautiful," he breaths out, barely audible.  
"Yeah, I could say the same about you sexy." I respond as I grab his hand and pull him back down to me.  
  
~I love you more than all that's on this planet  
Movin' walkin' talkin' breathing  
You know it's true~  
  
The first thing I'm aware of as I slowly waken is a warm body spooned comfortably against my own. "Mmmm," I mumble as I shift slightly in my lover's arms. "Nice." Soft lips touch my forehead and my eyes flutter open to meet piercing blue ones, beautiful piercing blue ones.  
"Morning." Heero greets me.  
"Hey sexy," I respond before snuggling back down into his chest.  
"I'm going to go have a shower. Do you want one after me?" He asks me quite awhile later.  
"Yeah." I answer, as he detangles his limbs from mine and gives me a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.   
I head into the kitchen after my own shower, to find breakfast, consisting of pancakes, bacon and eggs, for two already laid out and ready for me. "Oh hey, it smells great!" I compliment. He gives a slight smile in return but doesn't say anything.   
I know he's not the most talkative person in the world, but even for him he's being awfully quiet. He usually gives some sort of verbal response. I'm seated in my chair and ready to eat before I notice it sitting there at the top of my place setting, a small, square, black box. So much for my skills of observation.  
Everything suddenly seems to move in slow motion as I reach out to grasp the box gently in my fingers. I pull the box back to me and slowly open it to reveal a ring. Not just any ring either. A wedding ring. "Holy shit." I breath out as my eyes take it in, all gold and diamonds. Heero moves around the table, gets down on one knee and takes the box from my nearly lax fingers.  
He looks into my eyes as though he has his whole soul on the line, come to think of it, he probably feels like he does. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?"  
  
~Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence~  
  
I can hardly breath. He just asked me that. He actually just asked me that. I know I love him and that he loves me but I hadn't expected him to propose. My brain won't function properly. It's screaming yes, but no sound comes out, not a peep. The silence starts to stretch, I can see the worry start to form in Heero's eyes. He actually thinks that I might say no. I can't let him think that. Oh God, "Yes!" I nearly shout. He looks at me warily for a moment because of my sudden outburst before smiling hugely. The one word seems to have opened a floodgate within me, everything snaps back to normal speed. "Oh Gods yes Heero!" I say as I fling my arms around his neck enthusiastically. He gives a nervous laugh before wrapping his own arms around me with equal enthusiasm.  
  
~Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady to her good manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling~  
  
I join him in his laugh as I suddenly feel as though I'm getting over a major adrenaline rush. He pulls back from our embrace, removes the ring from its box and slides it onto my finger. I just sit there and look at it for a moment. I'm engaged to Heero Yuy, to my one and only love. I'm engaged to perfection.  
  
~Underneath your clothes  
There's and endless story  
There's the man I know  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good boy honey~  
  
Owari  
  
Shadow 


End file.
